


X

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	X

　　呼吸间全是信息素的味道，即使并非处于发情期间，Omega为Alpha敞开身体的天性还是让易烊千玺浑身发热，股间热液流淌而出，把缩合的嫣红穴口都染上一层晶莹水光，顺着紧实的大腿曲线蜿蜒而下，黏腻湿润的感觉让易烊千玺脑子臊得慌。

　　更别说王俊凯一脸期待，桃眸里满是欲望，左手还不老实摸上他浑圆白皙的屁股，见他没有反对，指尖更得寸进尺，摸索着湿滑的褶皱，顺畅无阻地探了进去，里头湿湿热热的软肉吸附上来，手指轻易就能探到底，甚至接纳三根指头也只是惹得易烊千玺轻声哼咛，Omega体内又软又热，紧紧绞缩着侵入的手指，渴望被Alpha填满。

　　手指在里头戳插的水声让易烊千玺耳根子红彤彤的，那片红接着染上脸颊、颈项，身体肌肤随着情动泛着粉色，易烊千玺喉结滚动，不愿蹉跎，那处早就准备好Alpha的进犯，「别摸了，进来……」

　　谁料分明也情欲难耐的Alpha，闻言后竟然一脸无辜地举起染血的伤处，「易易，我手疼。」

　　易烊千玺有些气恼地微鼓脸颊咬着下唇，见了那血红纱布仍是心疼妥协，拉开王俊凯还在自己臀部作祟的左手，「那你别碰我！」伤了手难道还伤了命根吗，就会抓准机会耍赖！易烊千玺脑中胡乱腹诽，想着王俊凯最好等会儿都别动手，看他装多久。 

　　无奈易烊千玺抬眼剜人的模样非但没半点狠戾，看在王俊凯眼里更是水波荡漾风情万种，殷红的凤眸漂亮且惹人怜爱，王俊凯凑上前吻吻他的眼角，又亲过鼻尖，舔了舔唇珠，腰胯往上顶了两下，磨蹭着易烊千玺圆翘的臀肉，「易易……」

　　又是那低哑饱含欲望的声线，亲昵得他浑身颤栗难耐，身体食髓知味地回忆起那热烈交缠的日夜，易烊千玺一手按在王俊凯胸膛，另一手握住Alpha尺寸惊人的硬热性器，将硕大的顶端对准迫不急待、翕动着的穴口，缓缓沉下腰身，烫热的肉刃剖开柔软肠肉，里面湿滑的热液让巨物通行无碍，一下子滑进深处，被撑开的奇异感让易烊千玺下意识紧缩臀肌，抿着嘴也憋不住与Alpha结合的快感诱发的呻吟。

　　「嗯、」含在喉间的哼咛细微，却听得人燥热不堪，带着甜腻酥麻的声线同柔嫩猫爪般一下下挠在王俊凯心尖儿那块，Omega浑身散发出烘暖的奶糖气味，犹如只奶气未退的猫崽坠入香槟桶里，扒拉着边框娇憨轻唤，「王俊凯……」

　　王俊凯右手虚扶着他的腰，左手摸着背脊线条往下，在腰尾小涡打转了圈，揉捏着软嫩的奶白臀肉，紧致湿热的穴肉绞着自己，Omega全身上下不论是气味、肌肤、体温，都让Alpha发狂，王俊凯掐着他圆翘的窄臀往中间挤，顺势顶胯两下，浅浅退出又深深捅入，鼻尖着迷地埋在易烊千玺颈窝，嗅闻啃咬。

　　易烊千玺紧揪着王俊凯，感受Alpha操进自己体内的东西，将那圈软肉撑得麻痒胀热，后方潮水随着弥漫四周的白葡萄酒气涌出，他像是不慎跌入香槟杯里的樱桃饰品，被香醇的酒意包围环绕，又被浓郁的气泡频频撞击得在欲海里浮浮沉沉，开口轻喘吟叫都被灌入喉间的香槟给堵回去，呜咽在嘴里，听起来竟也分不出是苦痛还是爽快。

　　内壁又湿又滑，紧紧攀附着深入体内的性器，抽插进出都夹带着噗滋水声，易烊千玺看不见也能想象出那里多放浪，热流泛滥泥泞不堪，嫣红的穴口被粗长的凶刃搅动捣弄，汁水被打桩似的操弄给打出泡沫，沿着两人相连的地方沾染上耻毛，又或许会弄湿王俊凯的腿根、囊袋。

　　光是想象春意淫靡的画面都能让他又湿了点，易烊千玺双腿跪在王俊凯两侧，脚趾拧着浴缸底部企图稳固自己的身形，双手攀环在王俊凯肩头，上半身紧贴着对方胸膛，塌着腰撅起臀，随着捅进肠壁的性器耸动着腰肢，忘情地在王俊凯身上起伏。

　　臀肉拍击在王俊凯的大腿上，荒淫的肉体碰撞声夹杂着他俩的喘息呻吟，鼻尖嗅到的全是让人身心舒坦且情欲渐浓的信息素味，奶糖的憨粉甜腻一股脑地冲出，像是要依附在Alpha身上，融入灵魂地渴望着，勾引着满室的香槟气泡缠绵融合。

　　上回是受发情期影响，迷迷糊糊晕晕乎乎就完成了标记，虽然易烊千玺并不后悔，但这次在清醒的状况下更加明白，他的身心都是渴望王俊凯的，信息素的交融不再只是单方面的臣服掌控，反而是种令人愉悦的催化剂，易烊千玺享受这种自主控制信息素、控制身体行动的感觉，并非受发情指使的无脑求欢。

　　「王俊凯、啊……」易烊千玺扭着腰臀从那不断磨蹭过敏感处的硬物获得快感，红着眼眶低头审视Alpha的脸，那张俊美的脸孔投入情事时更加蛊惑人心，拢聚的眉心下一双桃花眼攫取猎物般直盯着他，紧抿的薄唇不时溢出几声舒爽的低吟，易烊千玺凑近与他接吻，「我喜欢你。」

　　他已经不纠结标记干扰了，不论如何，眼下的情况都是出于他自愿──看啊，他和他的Alpha会因为一句喜欢而激动不已，会因为相互结合而心满意足。

　　AO的结合过于美妙，标记过的关系更让他们难分难舍。

　　热辣的快感和与王俊凯紧密相连的事实让易烊千玺心头暖胀，周遭尽是Alpha让人忘乎所以放肆沉沦的气味，自身的奶糖香散溢在空气中，追逐着香槟气息纠结缠绕，颈后腺体阵阵跳动发热，整个人都为这场性爱亢奋颤栗。

　　易烊千玺嘴上被吻的晕眩，晃动的小屁股越发急促，王俊凯甚至还分神给他撸弄性器，没多久前端便颤巍巍的吐出精水，浑身痉挛颤动，后穴热液流了一滩，易烊千玺高潮时的尖叫全被吞噬在两人交叠的唇瓣之中，无声的叫喊过后紧绷的大腿肌肉松弛，整个人软绵绵地瘫靠在王俊凯怀里喘气。

　　「易易，我还没呢？」王俊凯能感觉到软热的内壁猛然缩紧，一股湿滑体液浇灌在性器上，随着易烊千玺停下的动作也堵在小穴里，但凡他轻轻抽出顶胯，那热流就顺着柱身被挤出，水声啪搭。

　　易烊千玺眼尾绯红，半眨着湿润的睫毛，看向王俊凯带着分慵懒且无辜，「……我动不了。」高潮后浑身酥软，更别说刚才骑在王俊凯身上有多费劲，这会儿他腰腿都罢工，只想抱着王俊凯发懒，就算屁股里还夹着Alpha那蠢蠢欲动的东西。

　　王俊凯顾不得手上的伤口，都插进Omega的身体里了，哪能有半途而废的道理，不做到在里头成结射精Alpha绝不可能罢休。

　　在浴室里施展不开，王俊凯索性也不装病号，苦肉计用完就扔，忍着手疼抱起自家爽完后又乖又软却撒手不干的Omega，扯过浴巾随便擦了擦身上水渍，把人放到床上后身体也跟着压上去。

　　易烊千玺是有想到王俊凯手伤的事，但随着双腿被扯开，那根粗硬的巨物再度捅进湿滑收缩的通道，想阻止的话又被抛出脑后，只剩舒服的哼吟。

 

　　圆润硕大的前端频频摩擦过生殖腔口，那处在非发情期时本该紧紧密合并不敞开，却是被顶弄得发痒，前一轮的欢爱高潮后入口处也柔软起来，每蹭过一次，从深处传来的酸麻就惹得易烊千玺鼻腔发痒、眼眶晕红，哼唧叫唤。

　　「易易，我想进去。」不是请求更像告知，两人在上次发情期时早就熟透对方的身体，更别说是标记过后，契合度堪称完美，王俊凯掐着易烊千玺还绵软着的腰胯，稍稍退出，再次往内挺进，便挤开紧缩着的生殖腔口，比之发情时的柔软更柔韧了几分，进去后却滑顺湿热得不可思议，内层软肉吸绞上来，腔口那圈更是箍着烫热的肉柱不肯松放。

　　易烊千玺在生殖腔被捅开时无法克制惊叫出声，热液流淌而出，身体回忆起那不分日夜的纠缠，被Alpha侵据的感觉做为已被标记的Omega来说，心理与肉体上都加倍满足，浑身黏糊糊的，像是浸在热水里。

　　里头又湿又热，Alpha跟随本能不断退出又破开里头软肉，王俊凯扯拉着易烊千玺的胯骨，使劲往内顶撞，脸埋在Omega颈边吸嗅啃咬，气息带着几分凌乱，满脑子都是Omega腺体散发出来的信息素味，奶甜憨软。

　　被Alpha的牙磨咬着颈间，易烊千玺边承受结合时的欢愉，边仰起下颚露出脆弱脖项，随时等候Alpha在腺体上咬下印记。

　　又一阵不间断的抽送操干，王俊凯紧抱着易烊千玺，张嘴咬住那处在肌肤下透着粉红微微跳动的腺体，硬热的性器深埋进紧缩的生殖腔，根部鼓胀成结，汩汩精液全往里送，空气中的信息素浓郁得令Omega腿软、让Alpha亢奋不已。

　　「易易，千玺，我喜欢你……我真的好喜欢你。」

　　到最后易烊千玺懵懵晕晕，只记得王俊凯抱着自己不放，嘴贴在他耳畔，边亲边低喃着喜欢。


End file.
